Affair
by Mad Dog1205
Summary: Max and Fang hate each other. But when Fang's best friend Sam asks Max out they start to have feelings for each other. What happens when they start to have an affair? AH! Better than the summary.
1. Sam

Ughh. It was the first day of high school and I was not ready to go back to the jocks, the sluts, geeks, and annoying teachers. I was starting junior year and I was glad I was almost done with high school. I'm Maximum Ride. 16 going on 17. I'm tall, thin but strong with dirty blond hair that falls below my shoulders. I stood in my bathroom checking over my outfit. I was wearing a white collared tee with a 3 inch red belt around the waist and my dark blue skinny jeans. I had on red flats to go with the belt. My hair was tied back into a half- ponytail making it look shorter than it was.

"Maaxx!" My sister, Ella, called from downstairs. "We're gonna be late!"

"Coming!" I shouted back. Ella was the total opposite of me. She liked the cute skirts and tanktops. I much prefered the more sophisticated, classy kinf of clothes. Not classy as in old lady type but classy like clean cut and sharp. Ella had chin length dark straight brown hair. She was very petite. She was like 5'3 at 15 years old. She was going to be a sophomore this year. I have another sister Angel but she's 6 and already at school. I faintly heard her yelling something about meeting Nudge, her best friend, in the courtyard. Nudge has been her best friend since we moved here when I was 10 and she was 8. Nudge has beautiful curly dark brown hair and mocha colored skin. Her mouth could ramble on for _hours._ She's really sweet but I feel like I need duct tape when I'm around her. Seriously she's that bad.

Ella and I rushed out the door and into my my red Ferrari convertible. I loved it sooo much. I guess you could call us rich. My dad was some major scientist and though the pay was good, we barely saw him. My mom was a vet only because she loved the job and animals. Our house wasn't some mansion but it was nice and big. Nice house, nice car.

We just arrived at the school and I surpressed a groan. I could already see the group of popular people. This was Dylan, Sam, Nick, And Iggy. Dylan looks like a Hollister model and he knows it. He has perfect hair with perfect teeth and a perfect body. Sam was more shy than the others and he had ear length chestnut brown hair and always seemed to have a smale smile on his lips. He was actually ok. We used to be friends in 7th grade and we still said hi to one another now and then. Nick, however was a different story. He's more commonly known as Fang. He has an olive skin tone and he was even taller than me. He had jet black hair the sweeped in front of his eyes. You would rarely see him laugh or even smile. He was the school heart throb. I dont know how being so silent could turn girls on, but apparently it works. He was hot, I admit, but we absolutely hate each other. Forgot the reason why, it happened way long ago. But I dont know, I guess we just kept egging each other on. Iggy was Fang's brother. He had strawwberry blond hair that was kind of spikey. He was also blind. But he did have intense hearing. It was just creepy sometimes. His pale blue eyes mainly just ewandered around, unfocused. The boys weren't as bad as the girls though.

Lissa, Brigid, and some other girls that no one really knows about. They were just Lissa's and Brigid's little followers. Lissa and Brigid both had bright red hair and at least three pounds of make up on. By the looks of it, Lissa was dating Fang. Again. I rolled my eyes and walked to homeroom.

* * *

My homeroom teacher was Mr. Catina. He was pretty cool. He didn't really care about the kids talking and walking around. As the bell rang, the last of the kids came in. Lissa, Fang, and Sam came in the class. Along with one of my best friends Hayley. Hayley imediately took the empty seat beside me. Then she started talking about her end of the summer vacation in Paris. Apparently there were a lot of hot guys in Paris. Her grandparents live there and they were on some vacation in Italy or somewhere, so Hayley's family got to spend a week in her grandparents house while they were away. The morning announcements were on and Hayley was still going on about Paris.

"Oh my God, Max. You would love it in Paris. I ate in one of those cafes and there were so many awesome clothes. It's totally your style. Then the waiter was a total hotty-" She was cut off from Mr. Catina.

"Hayley, I'm gonna ask you to switch seats with Sam. You aren't supposed to talk with the announcments on." He said.

Hayley huffed and got up and sat timidly down beside me.

"Hey Max." He said with a small smile.

"Hi." I smiled back at him. We haven't alked in a while and things were still kind of awkward because he pretty much ditched me when he became friends with Fang. He knew I hated Fang but he was friends with him anyway. This made me hate Fang even more.

After the announcments were over Sam asked me what classes I had. "English, AP World History, Algebra, Lunch, Music, Gym, then Science." I replied.

"Cool. We have English, Algebra, and Gym together." He said, his smile getting bigger.

"Alright lets go." I said.

* * *

**Ok. So sorry if it was crappy. This is my firsy fanfic. and I'm still getting used to it. It's gonna get better later but I didn't feel like writing a lot. C ya.**


	2. Are you busy?

**Hey guys:) Thanks for the reviews, I honestly didn't think any one would read this:) Anyway, sorry if it ever takes too long for me to update. For some reason, my teachers decided that the end of the year is when they should stack up all the projects, tests, and homework. Junky teachers...And sorry if I ever make spelling/grammer mistakes. I can only catch so many. Oh and I do not own Maximum Ride, obviously. That's all JP. I just own the plot. Well here's the next chapter:)**

Sam and I walked into English. Our teacher, Mrs. Henritti, handed out composition notebooks to everyone.

"You will be writing in these throughout the year. They are your Writer's Notebooks. You can write anything in here. They will be used for poetry, journal entries, assignments, and essay rough drafts. Today you will be writing about what you did over the summer in any form. Poetry, a summary, songs, anything. You can begin. I expect it to be quiet." She finished.

I started writing a poem. I don't know why, but I liked writing poetry. It was like lyrics to a song. I liked how it turned plain words into art by painting an image in your mind using description and sometimes rhyme. I usually wrote rhyming poems. I guess it came naturally to me. Being able to turn a summary of boring words into music. And I'm not emo, I just like poetry.

Before I knew it Mrs. Henritti was telling every one to put their Writer's Notebooks, or WNB as she called it, away.

Sam and I walked out together. I guess we were kinda friends now. Then we came up to my History class.

"Alright well I'll see you around, Max?" Sam said, making it sound more like a question.

"Yeah. I'll see you in Algebra." I said back.

AP World History went by slowly. Mainly our teacher just talked about what we would be studying and all the different units we'll be going over. The teacher, Mr. Pinit, was nice and he really seemed to know what he was talking about, but that man could put people to sleep. Hayley, who was next to me, already looked like she was dozing off. My eyelids started to droop when I heard the bell.

"Alright, class. That's it I guess. I'll see you tomorrow." Mr. Pinit said in the same monotone voice he's been using all day.

"Thank God! I was afraid I was gonna start snoring!" Hayley whisper-shouted to me.

I laughed. "Yeah me too."

"So whats up with you and Sam?" Hayley said with a sly smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a laughing voice. "We're just talking."

"Uh huh. Ok Max." Hayley said sarcasticly.

"Hey Max!" a familiar voice called from behind us.

"Speak of the devil..." Hayley said.

"Hey Sam." I said as he walked up to us.

"Hey. I was thinking we could walk together to Algebra. Hey Hayley." He said

"Hi Sam." Hayley said with fake happiness. Luckily Sam didn't catch it.

"Um, I was wondering if we could talk for a minute, Max." Sam said.

"Yeah sure. I'll be right back Hayley." I said, turning back at her. She waggled her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"So what's up?" I asked when we were out of earshot of Hayley.

"Well I was wondering if you were busy Friday. I mean I know we haven't talked in a while but it feels like we've been talking forever. It's so easy talking to you compared to the other guys. I understand if you don't want to." Sam said nervously.

"Actually, I would love to. Maybe we could go see a movie. I really want to see 'The Killers'." I replied.

"Really? Ok. And yeah I want to see-" Sam was cut off by a voice I knew all to well.

"Yo Sam!" Fang yelled coming towards us.

"Yeah." Sam said, obvioulsy not pleased to see Fang here. Sam was friends with him, but he never liked to see us fight. It's why we stopped talking.

"Let's get to class." Fang said, glaring at me. Damn, his glare could make grown adults cry. But so could mine.

"Actually I was gonna walk with Max." Sam said pointedly, implying that Fang should leave.

"Fine." Fang said angrily then walked back to his little gang of sluts and jocks where Lissa walked right up to him and clutched his arm. Shouldn't he bleeding or something? I mean, her nails where like 3 inches long. Well maybe not but still.

Hayley walked up to us. "We going?" she asked looking at us.

"Yeah." I replied. Sam toook my hand tentavely. I looked up at him and smiled. Hayley raised her eyebrow at me in question. My smile grew.

* * *

**Well, there you go:) Sorry it's taking Fax forever to get here but I just want to get the plot down first. Reviews are loved:)**


End file.
